Restart
by AgentAva
Summary: Mako didn't find Bolin that morning at the water tribe noodle bar. No. I woke up that morning to find Bolin in bed. With me. Bolin/OC. Four-part. T for implications and swearing.
1. The Bed

Hello, AgentAva here! Thank you for clicking on and reading-I really appreciate it :)

I wrote this little four-part fanfic because Bo deserves some love~

Now some background on Briia, our main character (other than the wondrous Bolin, a'course!)

She is a 16-year-old girl that works at the water tribe noodle joint that Bolin goes to a lot, called the Tribe Bar. Oh, and Briia looks a LOT like Korra, just to let you know. :D

Read on my lovelies!

~~AgentAva

* * *

Restart, Part 1: The Bed

I woke up to the bright sunlight assaulting my face. I turned myself over to smother my face in my pillow to block out the light, but when I shifted over, my arm hit against something rock solid.

And warm.

Of course, I froze like I had just dipped my hand into a bucket of fish intestine. Slowly, I lifted my face from the pillow and shoved away the blanket of glossy brown hair covering my eyes. He was…well, he was sleeping, to say the least. If we were going into detail I would say that he was lying there with his back towards me, the sunlight just bouncing off his body so that his muscles were defined and might I add, _beautiful_. This god was handsome, and I hadn't even seen his front side yet. But that would just be going into detail. He twisted a little in his sleep, and pulled the blanket up around his armpits.

That was when things really began to come into focus for me.

I was in _bed_. With a stranger. And I had no recollection of what had gone on the night before. _Crappity crap crap crap._

Scrambling out from under the covers, I jumped away from the sex god and his _bed _and bumped straight into a mirror. Turning towards it, I took myself in. Spirits, I looked like shit.

But hey, at least my clothes were still on.

I sighed out the panic that had risen inside me. I was still fully clothed in my work outfit, AKA the ugliest thing you will ever wear in your life. I was still in that dumb tan peasant shirt with the stitched-in name on the left breast and baggy navy pants. My shoes were tossed away lazily by the foot of my side of the bed, one boot on its side and the other standing up. My hair had come undone from its standard ponytail. The only thing left untouched on my head was the single braid that trailed down the right side of my face. I tied up the rest of my hair and turned to collect my things.

I put on my thick navy jacket with fur lining first as I tried to sharpen my blurry thoughts. It had been just below freezing for the past few days—I remembered that. Sitting down on the bed, I felt it sink to my weight. It wasn't like I was fat or anything—equipped with my father's natural muscle build would be more like it. Not that I had ever seen my father.

_Back to the point, Briia!_ I reminded myself, and started to pull on my boots. I had been working the super-duper ultra late shitty-shift at the water tribe noodle joint, the Tribe Bar—I remembered that also. Is that what had gotten me to this weird little place with a super-duper ultra hot guy? As I reached for the second shoe, I felt a hand curl around my wrist. I stiffened. I felt the guy turn to face me; I could feel his gaze on my hunched back. What a nice impression to give the stranger I slept with.

He began to stroke the back of my hand lightly with his thumb, trailing the callused digit against my rough skin. I repressed a slight shiver in my system. "Good morning," he was smiling; I could tell by the voice. Oh, man. I was going to have to turn around, wasn't I? Here I was, thinking I could just slip out and no one would ever know and I would be free to wonder, but no. Things are never easy for little old Briia.

"Now where are you—"

I turned to face the voice with my best light smile. As I grazed my dark eyes over his gorgeous green ones and his evenly-toned skin and his loose smile, he took in all of me and his grin faltered.

I grimaced. He let go of my hand. "Obviously not the person you wanted to see, now was it?"

The good-looking god of a man sat up in bed, allowing the sheets to fall off his bare chest, revealing his pecs and the thick abs just under the covers. Despite his hunky body, his brown hair was a mess of wayward hair. It made him come off as simply adorable. "I'm sorry," he started, and he seemed like he really was. As I studied his face, I began to notice the signs of the end of a noodle hangover. The purplish bags, the bit of remaining slur in the voice, the _breath_. But I shouldn't be talking; from that look in the mirror, it seemed I'd been hitting up the noodle soup, too. "It's just…I thought you were someone else."

I forced a slight laugh and sat back. "Yeah, well, that's me—the one who reminds everybody of somebody else." _Everyone but me_, I thought solemnly. _I'm not who they think I am. I'm just me. Just-Briia. _I swung both my legs onto the bed and leaned up against the backboard, ignoring my mother's voice in my head snapping at me to _get my boots off the bed, you slob!_ Despite my gut feeling of wanting to get out and away, I figured, why now? I don't start work 'til later, and besides, who would pass up this hunk of beautiful? Certainly not me, who hasn't had a hunk of anything since that _ass_ from Crescent Island.

"So who is it?" I asked.

He reached for a wife beater on the floor next to his bed and pulled it on. I was almost regretful to see those abs of his go. Then he sank back into his pillow and sighed like a lovesick turtle-duck. Here we go. "She's the awesomest girl in the whole world." He lamented. "Maybe even the universe."

What was I, chopped seal jerky? Okay, maybe that's not fair. Just because we shared a bed did not mean he liked me. Or remembered me, for that matter. But it still hurt to know that this slice of heaven was pining over another girl. Another girl who apparently looked like me, might I add.

"And she is one of the best benders in the entire world—no. She _is_ the best bender in the entire world!" Okay, she had me on that one. I can't even bend.

"Not to mention she is absolutely beautiful." Not as beautiful as you are, hot stuff.

"And she's the Avatar." Nope, I'm done for. Fried. Kaput. I have no standing in the competition for this wonderfully hot guy. I'm out.

"But she doesn't like me." he sighed. That changed everything!

"But why? You are smoking hot!" I complimented him before my brain could catch up and smack my mouth down for speaking out. But he blushed a little, and smiled sheepishly. Well that melted my heart a little.

"Well yeah, but she likes my brother." Ouch. He pulled his knees up to his chest and rested his chin in between his knees. "And then they kissed when I thought everything was going great between us and…well, I'm still broken."

I looked over at him. "Did you tell her that?"

"Noo," he groaned and fell back onto his pillow. "I told her everything was fine and that I was fine with being friends…after all we did together. I mean, I took her to eat water tribe noodles and…" he voice trailed off as something clicked inside me. He had taken her to the Tribe Bar, my place of employment! I knew that the sex god had looked familiar.

I cringed as I brought myself back to the conversation. "Ouch. Friend-zoned, huh?"

He sighed again. This kid might be hot, but he was sort of melodramatic. And heartbroken. "And we are on the same pro-bending team, she and my brother and me, and everything's just so awkward!"

Pro-bending?

Finally, the last piece of the puzzle called "Who the Hell did I Sleep With" was put into place.

_Pro-bending. Avatar. Green-eyes. Super hot. Brother._

I gasped in realization as it hit me right off the bed and onto the floor. "Oof!" Ignoring the slight throbbing in my head, I lay there next to his bed, my heart suddenly beating a million a second. He leaned over, obviously confused. "You okay?"

I sat up instantly and looked over at him, my eyes wide and slightly glazed. "You. You're Bolin. You're an earthbender. You're on the Fire Ferrets. I slept with a pro-bender on the Fire Ferrets!"

"Well, techniquely, you passed out on my bed—"

But that didn't matter. At least, not right now. That was why people looked at me funny in the Tribe Bar when I turned around. They thought I was Korra, _Avatar_ Korra! I mean, if Bolin thought I was his best friend (zoned), then we had to look similar from the back. Right?

"Are you okay…?" Bolin asked, bringing me back to my surroundings. I realized he was asking me for my name.

"Briia. I'm Briia."

"Well, Briia," he smiled politely and somersaulted from the bed onto the ground. "Why don't I take you out for breakfast. It'll be my treat, seeing as how you paid for the noodles."

I smiled back just as politely and rose to meet him, ignoring the fading throbbing in my head and the start of an ache in my heart. I was being friend-zoned by the ultimate friend-zonee (Is that even a word?), the first boy I had kind-of had a crush on since that other jerkbender. And spirits, he was just so _freaking _adorable, it was hard not to hurt a little.

* * *

Oh, Briia.

Alright, I'm trying something new. I'll be posting a new part every Sunday, BUT for every review I get, I'll move up that date by one day. :) Let's see if this'll work :D

Thanks for reading and see you next week!

(Review? :3)


	2. The Diner

Hey guys! WElcome to the second chapter of this four part campaign of BOLIN NEEDS SOME LOVE YO. Or BNSLY.

Yes. I did just make that up.

OK, last chapter I told you that for every review I get I'll be moving the next chapter release-y thing up one more day. I've gotten four reviews (Thanks guys!) so here's your next chapter of Restart!

Enjoy :3

~~AgentAva

* * *

Restart, Part 2: The Diner

He opened the door for me and gestured for me to pass through. "It's good to know chivalry's not dead yet," I smirked, and stepped into the diner down the street from the pro-bending arena. As it turns out, that was where I had spent the night. At the pro-bending arena. With Bolin. All of this was still sinking in. What can I say? I haven't had my tea yet.

We took the booth farthest away from the door, me facing the rest of the diner, Bolin facing away. He settled into his booth and pulled up a menu. He still looked a little shaggy in his yesterday's outfit and thick jacket; not to mention his hair was still completely out of place. From what I'd heard, this Bo wonder didn't go anywhere without fixing his perfect hair. I guess I wasn't enough of an occasion to make the effort.

And let me tell you, that hurt.

Bolin tossed the menu back onto the table and yawned. "I'm getting their 'hangover' soup. You?"

I looked up from the menu, but I hadn't really been focusing on it. The words kept swimming up from the page and smacking me repeatedly in the face, something they only did when I had had too much noodle soup. _Shit_. My mom was going to _kill_ me when she found out. "Um…" I muttered, trying to buy myself time. "Probably the meat 'n' rice. And tea. A whole lot of freaking tea."

I felt the atmosphere change, then return to its previously gray. He had momentarily grinned at me. I slid my eyes up to glance at him, and couldn't help but grin back. But it was too late; he was gazing blankly out the window.

An older woman sauntered up to our booth. Her nametag read, "Kathy." How original. She licked the tip of her pen and eyed us. "What're you kids gonna get?"

Bolin turned from the window and nodded at me. I guess I was up. "Can I get the meat and rice plate and cup of tea, please?" I grinned politely. Kathy didn't respond, and continued to jab away at her notepad with her pen.

"Anything else?"

"Make that two cups," the pro-bender added, and flashed a sweet little smile at our waiter. I could almost see her skin melt off, Kathy was so flattered. "And can I get a bowl of morning soup?" That must've been the real name for the diner's hangover soup; any restaurant within a three-mile radius of the Tribe Bar had one—as it turns out, our business was good for others, too.

"Of course, sweets," Kathy batted her overly-fake eyelashes (the real ones must have fallen off some time in the last century) and finished her notepad-jabbing with flourish. "It'll be up soon." She directed the sentence towards my meal partner. I guess I really was chopped seal jerky. Kathy walked off, a little bounce in her step.

I set my menu in between the sea plum ketchup and napkin holder and folded my hands in front of me on the table. I drew in a deep breath. Might as well get this over with.

"So…what _did_ happen last night?"

The gorgeous bender looked up from twirling the spoon, his wondrous green eyes slightly empty when he set his sights on me. "Well," he started as a half-sigh. This wasn't going to end well. "I was at the Bar, and we had a few bowls, and you got so drunk off of noodles I had to take you home. You could barely walk, or puke, for that matter." I winced my apologies to him for my inability to hold my noodles. "I took you into the apartment and you just kind of…collapsed on the bed." He motioned my less-than-amazing fall with his hand, and banged it on the table.

"Oh." I had no words for my idiocy. I looked up at Bolin, trying to look as sincerely sorry as I felt. What can I say? I'm not known for my emotions. "That's…it?"

"Yeah. That's it."

"Oh." I said again. "So nothing…happened." I repeated flatly.

"That's right," he responded, trying to put a little pep in his voice. For someone who had almost O.D.'ed on noodles, I gave him points for trying.

"I'm sorry," I confessed before I could stop myself. I would have to give that mouth of mine a talk tonight. Waiting not-so-patiently, I gritted my teeth for the response.

But then he flashed me another smile, as if we had shared some sort of secret. My heart fluttered a little. "That's okay," he waved the apology off. "It was actually…kind of interesting! You kept muttering all about this one guy that you kept telling me you wanted to eat alive for dumping you." He raised a thick eyebrow. "So who is it that gets the opportunity to be eaten by you?"

I felt a heat rise to my cheeks. "Just this guy…"

"Sounds like he really broke your heart." Bolin was still smiling, but I saw something shift in his face.

"You should be talking!" I said back playfully.

Too playful. His forced smile wavered and fell. Great, Briia, you idiot. Now look what you've done to this Earth Kingdom swimsuit model.

I sat back in my booth. "So why are you still strung up on her? What's holding you back?" He cringed. Way to twist the knife, Briia.

Just as Bolin was about to answer, Kathy came back with our two cups of tea. She placed his nicely in front of him and smiled flirtatiously. Then she turned to me, and growled quietly. _Whoa, doggy._ She dumped the cup in front of me, causing some of the steaming liquid to puddle around the bottom. I stuck my tongue out to her back as I shoved some napkins at the spill.

Putting the cup to his lips, Bo looked confused, but took a sip of his tea anyways, then set it down. It _clink_ed against the table. "You remind me so much of her," he commented thoughtfully. "Feisty, down to earth. Pretty."

I blushed. "Its not like she's dead or anything," I stammered, and put the teacup to my lips.

"Yeah, well, I might as well be to her. I don't know if she can see it, but it's as if we barely talk anymore. She's too strung up on my brother and his girlfriend. I mean, I even made her some baked goods!"

Mm. He could make _me_ some baked goods any day.

"Well, sometimes it's just better to let bygones be bygones." I advised. "Not good to hang onto her when it's obvious its not gonna happen—its not healthy." I instantly wished I got stick the words back into my mouth—I had just crushed any hope Bo had of getting the Avatar back.

But he didn't seem to take it that way. "I guess you're right…" Bolin murmured, and gazed back out the window, loosing himself in his own thoughts. Just as I thought he had finally lost himself, the bender snapped back to me and grinned deviously. "But what about you? Obviously you're not over 'that jerkbender from Crescent Island.'"

I slapped a palm to my forehead. I had told him that? "That was a moment of weakness!" I half-wailed, more than willing to play along. "I had no control over myself! That's not fair. I was drunk, for spirit's sake!"

The younger half of the fabulous bending brothers wagged a finger at me. "Now look at you. You're giving out advice about moving on and you haven't even done so."

"That's not fair!" I repeated, and took a long drink of my tea. "A moment of weakness, I tell you! Just a moment!" But even as I said that, the new wound in my heart scabbed off at the thought of him. Whatever. I brushed off the feeling. Now I had the adorable hunk with me. I didn't need him.

As we continued to talk, I learned all about Bolin. He was quite the open book. Me, Briia, a girl he barely knows, knows now that Bo has only his brother, Mako, left. His parents were killed by a firebender. He got his brother into the idea that pro-bending made good money. We stayed away from the topic of the Avatar. It seemed to make bubbly Bo feel a lot better, lighter, even. And not to mention he had a pet fire ferret named Pabu.

"Speaking of Pabu, I can't seem to find him." Bo's eyes widened. His best friend was officially MIA. This couldn't be good in Bolin-World.

"I bet he's at the Bar." I said soothingly. "After this we can run by and see if he's there." Being the bold girl that I was, I reached over and took his large warm hand in mine. He gripped my fingers in response. We stayed like that, talking, flirting, drinking, until Kathy showed up with our food. She seemed to have an evil storm brewing over her head as she looked at me, our hands intertwined, and back to me. Kathy dropped my bowl of meat and rice in front of me and stalked away. I peered down at my food. My meat seemed to be slightly charred. Thanks, Kathy.

Even though I was unwilling to let go of Bolin's hand, he seemed to hold his emotions in his stomach. As soon as the soup was set in front of him, Bo dropped my hand like hot coals and went straight for his spoon.

Nice to know that I was second—no make that, third best in his mind, right behind the Avatar and _food_.

Poking around the meat, I pushed it off to the side, and dug into the warm rice. Kathy wasn't about to get a tip from me. As I stuffed myself with food, I couldn't help but feel Bolin gazing at me in some sort of shock. I sat up straight and swallowed the wad of rice in my mouth. "You look like you've never seen a girl eat before." I wasn't dainty—no quite, the opposite. And frankly, I didn't care. I wiped away some excess rice around my mouth with my sleeve.

"You remind me of…" he said, not for the first time. Here we go again. And we were doing so well, too. "She had no problem eating."

I sat back, exasperate. "How is this date supposed to work if all you talk about is the 'what-if' girl?"

He smiled over at me, a sly glimmer in his eyes. "So this is a date?"

"Well what did you think it was? Breakfast between friends?" I grumbled, but even so, my heart couldn't help but drop halfway to my stomach. Is that what he really thought it was—breakfast between _friends_? Sure that's what it had started out as, but I thought the atmosphere had shifted since then. Maybe my skills of observation were getting rusty.

It was his turn to blush. He took a long sip from his soup bowl. Bolin didn't answer for the rest of the meal. I pushed away my bowl, no longer hungry, and began grinding my charred meat into the table, leaving marks in the wood. This is what you get for screwing with me, crappy Kathy.

After he paid for the tab, we walked out in silence, and as we reached the end of the block, I turned the corner and Bo continued to walk straight. I felt him stop. "Where're you going?" he called.

I turned back, looping my thumb in between the strap of my purse and, well, the purse. "I thought we were going to the Bar to find your ferret."

"Riiight." The bender's smile returned, and he jogged after me to catch up. We continued to walk down the street towards the Tribe Bar. From the back, if I didn't know better, I would say it was the Avatar and her teammate. But I did know better.

I also knew that her teammate wished I _was_ Avatar Korra, and not just-Briia.

* * *

Pabu!

Alrighty, I don't know if this chapter was that exciting or not, but trust me, the next one will.

Let's do this again: I usually update this fanfic on Sundays. For every review I get, I'll move that date up by one day. Got it?

So go review and I'll see you soon!

(LOL I'm a poet. :D)


	3. The Bar

Heeeey reader :D

Here comes the 3rd part of this Briilin fic. LOL. I just made that up.

OK not gonna say much so get reading!

OHMYGOSH I ALMOST FORGOT. The last few times I haven't put on a disclaimer (I forgot!) so here it is.

Disclaimer: I don't own LoK, Bolin, etc. I do, however, own Briia. PLEASE DON'T SUE ME D:

~~AgentAva

* * *

Restart, Part 3: The Bar

I jammed the key into the back entrance of the Tribe Bar and yanked it open. I turned to face Bolin in the alleyway. "The boss isn't here yet—it's too early. So I might have to clean up a little before we leave." I was actually _supposed_ to do that last night—but apparently I ate too much and ended up with Bo.

"That's fine," he shrugged a little and walked into the Bar. "It's not like I have much to do anyways. Maybe I can help out." He walked through the dimly lit kitchen and into the front-side of the Bar. I dumped my bag and jacket in the hallway connecting the two and tied my apron around my waist. As I walked out I tightened my ponytail and bunched the sleeves of my shirt up around my biceps. I surveyed the area. There were chairs upturned everywhere, bumble-flies buzzing around lukewarm noodle bowls, and the puke corner (yes, we do have one) smelled worse than the bathroom. I had my work cut out for me.

Just then, Bolin came into view with a puffy red furball wrapped around his neck. He was grinning, and there was a different sort of light surrounding him—it was as if the boy was finally complete. In a way, I guess he was. "Briia, meet Pabu." I bowed my head and shook his paw vigorously.

"Nice to meet you, Paw-boo!" I said in my best uptown snooty-district voice. The fire ferret just gazed at me, obviously confused. I guess he thought I was Korra at first, too, because after a minute he jumped off of Bolin's shoulders and scrambled up to the counter. He curled up next to the register and closed his eyes.

"Well, I guess I'll be seeing you." I flashed Bolin my best 'nice-to-see-you- we're-never-gonna-run-into-each-other-again-so-have-a-nice-life' smile, and grabbed my trusty broom.

Then the sweet earthbender with killer eyes (and to die for body) shook off his jacket, tossed it onto the counter, and rolled up his sleeves. He pulled a hand through his messy hair (_still_ not a good enough occasion, apparently) and smiled at me. "What do you want me to do first?"

I gaped at him, shocked. He began to work away, despite my lack of words, and began to right overturned chairs and clear away leftover bowls into the basin. When he started moving farther away, I stumbled after him. In the recesses of my mind, I thought I heard my broom clatter to the floor. "What…what are you doing?" I asked.

Bolin looked up at me. "I'm cleaning. What are you doing?"

"_I'm_ supposed to be cleaning. Don't you have some pro-bending practice you need to get to or something?"

He just shrugged at me. "Not really. I have all the time in the world." Bo moved onto the next table. I followed him.

"But don't you have a finals match to get ready for? Isn't that _tonight_?"

"Yeah, but Mako said we should just rest, mentally prepare ourselves. And its tonight—I don't have to worry about the finals for another…" he seemed to be counting in his mind. "4 hours, at least. Now are you gonna stand there like an idiot or are you gonna get cleaning?" he jested, and moved on to the next table, leaving me there, speechless.

This sex god was taking time out of his day to help me do my job. If that wasn't amazing, well then, what is? I grabbed a damp cloth and began to wipe down the tables.

We worked for hours on the Bar (I didn't know that overnight noodles could be so hard to scrub off), sweeping and moping and wiping off tables. At some point, Bo flicked on the radio and we danced around the room, me sweeping and he moping. While he washed the dishes I wiped down the tables and put the chairs back, and we sang at the top of our lungs to 'Republic City Girls.' For the hours we worked I forgot all about my mother, my troubles; I forgot all about me, and I worked and sang and danced and laughed.

It was around four o'clock when we were finally done. The tables were set, the tatami was clean, the puke corner was free of its namesake. I sat behind the counter, counting the money from the night before and Bo sat with his back to me, his elbows propping him up against the counter.

I wrote down the final count on the front of an envelope and set the yuans inside. Then I sealed the package and began to get up and toss it into the safe. That was when Bo decided to swivel around and look at me.

His green eyes froze me where I half stood, half sat, my palms flat against the counter, one sitting protectively over the envelope. Leaning forward, Bolin reached a hand out and touched the whisper of a touch against my forehead, softly. Then he set a piece of hair between his fore and middle finger and swept it behind my ear. I shivered slightly, and took in a deep breath. Breathe, Briia you idiot, breathe.

Then, just as fast as the moment had come, Bolin swiveled back to his normal position, his elbows propped up on the counter.

I swayed a little, still stuck where I was. What the _hell_ was that? A half-assed attempt at…well, spirits know what. I blinked in confusion, and left to go into the back room, where the safe was. I nodded at the cook, who had come in an hour before to start the noodles. He waved back.

When I got back from the safe, I stopped at the end of the hallway and took in our final product: a picture perfect bar with clean counters and faded music playing in the background. In a few hours, the regulars would start filing in, and their laughter and snorting and noodle soup eating will begin, and I will be right there at the door, welcoming them and ready to take their orders. Like I did every night.

But this day, today was different. I had someone else there to help me open—I had someone to talk to instead of the lazy-eyed cook or the barely conscious regulars. I had Bolin, another chance at affection (not love—I'm not the fancy type who falls for anything that breathes—I'm more sensible than that. At least I think), I had a second chance after Jerk Island. The only problem was, did he; did Bo see it that way?

The jury was still out on the pro-bender—I could tell by the way he would randomly sigh at a wall or stop in the middle of whatever he was doing to glance at me and wish. Wish I were her.

Sometimes, in the middle of nights far beyond this day, I would wish that I were her, too. I would wish that I was someone that he loved as much as he pined over her.

Snapping back to reality, I looked around the front room. My heart sank. He wasn't here—he was gone, just like that. No goodbye, no nothing. Just an empty room that held nothing more than the memory of a half-assed attempt at a kiss. I felt like crying for an instant; I was obviously an idiot. I had fallen fast and fallen hard for a pro-bender with love problems of his own. I was nothing compared to her, I was nothing to him. Thank you, Bo. Thank you for making me think we could have actually had a shot, just to yank back that dangling hope and say, "Ha!" I set my face in my hands and closed my eyes; an odd sort of prickling began to accumulate beneath them.

Thank you for making me feel like an idiot.

As I lifted my face again, an unfamiliar paper on the counter caught my eye. Not wanting to seem desperate (To whom? No one was there) I sauntered casually over to the note, just to snatch it up and soak in its contents greedily.

It was a note from Bolin.

'Lost track of time—I need to get back to the pro-bending arena for the finals! I want you to come watch. Here's some money. Get yourself a ticket. I'll see you after the game. (When we come back winners!) I had a great time today. See you tonight. Bo'

Looking back at the counter, I looked at the small wad of yuans he had left for me. I had to take up grinning as I shoved the wad and the note into my pants pocket, and I couldn't stop as I yanked off my apron and ran to grab my purse.

I wasn't going to work today.

I sat in the very corner of the bleachers with a small bag of popcorn and water at my feet. These were bleachers closest to Fire Ferret territory, so I took them. When I got home tonight, my mother was seriously going to skin me alive and then bury my body in the garden. I had been gone for a whole day already, and I hadn't had time to call my mother. But that wasn't my concern right now.

My main concern at the moment was rooting for Bolin. And the Fire Ferrets too, I guess. It was the last round, the ring announcer had declared with too much gusto and hair gel (he and Kathy were probably an item). It was a tied game, 1-1.

Three splashes and the sound of a bell brought me back as the game ended; the Fire Ferrets had lost a _very _one-sided game. I returned to my surroundings, the arena, and I couldn't help but feel a little jittery. The crowd was crawling with metalbending cops, who had gotten a threat from Amon. So far? Nothing. But you never know; they could just be waiting for the perfect—

Something in a row a few down caught my eye. Either the guy lost his watch in his popcorn, or he was an Equalist. As he plucked out an electric glove and pulled something over his mouth, I vouched for the latter.

Oh spirits.

Oh _shit_!

They were going to attack the pro-bending arena. Right here, right now.

He turned to the unsuspecting cop in front of him and set the glove on the guy's forearm. The glove looped a blue electric shock around his victim's body, rendering him unconscious. I looked around carefully at the rest of the crowd. There were similar blue lights flickering throughout the arena, and none of the metalbending cops were seeing it. They were too busy watching the game, which was pretty intense, I must admit, even if it was over now. Not knowing what else to do, I jumped up from my seat. _I have to get to Bolin_, was my first thought. _I have to warn him. They could be coming for the Avatar!_

Now, she might have been my competition for Bo (the competition with the better hand, might I add) but she was still the Avatar. She was still our tiny glimmer of hope. So if this was what I had to do, I had to do it.

How poetic.

The nearest exit was right behind me. I jumped over my seat, abandoning my purse, and ran past the metalbending cop stationed there. He let me pass without a second look. As I stepped through the dark tunnel, I bumped into a woman with a glowing blue glove.

_Crap_.

* * *

SUSPENSIVE ENDING.

How'd you like it? As usual, I'll be updating this fic on Sudays, but for every review I get I'll move that up by one day :)

OH. And next week's is the finale of Briia and Bo's tale. So review and next week will come soon (hopefully :D)

~~AgentAva

PSSSSSSSST. If you like this, tell your friends! /endorse


	4. The Arena

Whaaaaaat? This is the fanfic finale, you say? Well you'd be right!

Haha. Tried for something different. Did it work?

ANYWAYS this is the last episode of Restart! Thank you so much for sticking with me, the Agent really appreciates it. OH. AND THANK YOU FOR SUPPORTING BNSLY. BO AND BRIIA APPRECIATE IT TOO. :3

btw, if you caught the Katy Perry reference in 'The Bar' may the Sons of Adam and Daughters of Eve reign over their land forever.

FOR NARNIAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA

~~AgentAva

Disclaimer: I don't own Legend of Korra, nor have I ever.

* * *

Restart, Part 4, The Arena

"Where are you going, _Avatar_?" the woman snarled, and held the glove to my face.

I stiffened in shock. No pun intended.

But the light coming off the glove shone over my face, and she backed off a little. "You're not the Avatar." She lowered her guard a little. If the Avatar came out alive after this, I was gonna to kick her ass for looking like me. She almost got me _killed_!

"Nope, not the Avatar," I grinned innocently. "But I do have to pee."

The woman narrowed her eyes at me and stepped past. "Get out of here, girl," she muttered gruffly. "You don't want to see what happens next."

I was going to start a discussion about the unfair match, but from the look on the lady's face, she wasn't here to strike up a conversation. I slipped past her and ran out of the darkened tunnel. As I left, the amplified sound of metalbender extra crispy left my ears ringing.

I ran along the empty corridors of the arena for what seemed a couple lifetimes, trying to find a way to the Fire Ferrets' locker room. Then I could yell at Bolin from there and potentially save his life. If I could _get _there, that is.

I turned a corner and stumbled into a training room, with an older man working in the earthbending corner. He turned to look at me, and I recognized Toza almost instantly.

"What are you doing—"

"Toza, the arena's about to be attacked!" I broke in. The trainer was my boss's friend—he had come to the Tribe Bar for a bowl on more than one occasion.

He dropped his earth disc. "What?" His eyes widened.

"There are Equalists in the bleachers shocking all of the cops, and I think they're going to ambush the Avatar!"

"Well what do you want me to do?" he demanded, but even so, the old man looked ten times more worried than I felt.

I stepped closer to the man. "I need you to take me to the Fire Ferrets."

"But they're in the middle of a ma—" he started to protest.

"Toza, please!" I cut him short, a pleading tone in my voice. It didn't come to mind to point out that the match was over until much later. "I think Amon is here somewhere, and I need to warn the Avatar and the others before it's too late. I need you to take me to them."

He studied me for a moment, then nodded. He pointed towards the door behind him. "Go through there, then take a right. It's the door farthest to the left."

But I was already running.

I ran through the first door, sweat trickling down the side of my face, and began to reach for the door farthest to the left. All of a sudden a chill went through my body, and that was when I knew. "No…" I whispered, and pulled the door open.

He, and his Equalist thugs, had somehow appeared in the middle of the arena while I was gone. There he was, cool and collected as ever—or so I thought. I mean, who could tell? He's wearing a mask.

Amon.

I gasped, and ran to the edge. Gripping onto the railing, the metal cut into my skin. It helped me make sure that this was real, that it was all real. As everything began to register in my mind, I saw Amon and the Equalists standing in the center of the arena with the Wolf Bats, but no Fire Ferrets, and definitely no sign of Bolin. Where the _hell_ was he?

As I searched the arena below me, there was a tittering on the bench behind. I jumped at least a foot in the air; I had figured I was alone. Turning to face the sound, I greeted the source with a weighted smile, and ran to greet the Fire Ferret.

"Pabu!" I called his name, and the animal looked up at me. His wide eyes blinked it recognition. I ran to his bench-side and kneeled. "I need you to find Bolin for me. Can you do that?"

After a moment, the animal registered my plea, and took off towards the playing field. I watched his every move intently from the railing. Amon was headed straight for the Wolf Bats, who, it would seem, was putting up quite the fight. It was obvious his intended victim wasn't the Avatar. As the short-lived battle ended, in the back of my mind something fell into place.

Amon was going to take their bending.

As much as I wanted to watch (I really did hate Tahno with all my heart—he never tipped me) I didn't. I couldn't. I need to stay focused on the little red furball paddling through the water. Finally, he swam ashore and disappeared behind a large pillar. _That's it_, I thought. _That's where Bo is._

I slid down the ladder, not bothering the take the rungs one at a time. When I had first arrived in the locker room, I thought I had seen the Lieutenant on the landing beneath me, but he was gone now. _Focus_, Briia! I had no time to dawdle. I had to get to the bottom ASAP and figure out how to get Bolin without getting into the water. If you hadn't figured it out yet, _I can't swim_.

Suddenly there was an ear-popping explosion behind me. I turn and couldn't help but gasp. The pro-bending arena was bombed; it was rigged. It exploded. And now smoke was rising from its wound, billowing upwards towards Amon and his followers as they flew up into the night. When did that dirigible get there? I ignored my fear-laced thoughts and continued to slide down the ladder.

When I got to the bottom, I turned just in time to see Korra jump out from behind the pillar and dive into the water. Seconds later, she blasted out of the drain with tremendous force, a pillar of water propelling her up. Wow. I have to admit, it was an astounding sight. Back to the point. She's now occupied chasing the revolutionary, whatever. But where was the rest of her team?

"Bolin?" I called out, a little tentative at first. "BOLIN!" I shouted after half a minute, realizing that no one could hear me over the terrified screams of the fans above. A head poked out from behind the pillar; one I didn't identify at first. He looked at me and his eyes narrowed. Did he think I was Korra? Or worse—and Equalist? I blinked, and the head was gone.

A second later, Pabu padded out to the water and began to swim over to me. Bolin was right behind him.

When he got to the landing, I could feel a new set of tears form in my eyes. This was abnormal, seeing as how I am not a crier. Oh, thank the spirits he was safe. I practically heaved Bo out of the water and enveloped him in a hug.

"Briia!" he exclaimed, obviously as happy as I was, if not a little more surprised. I felt his wet, warm arms sweep around my hips and draw me forward.

"Seriously, Bo?" A voice came from the water. We broke apart to find Mako, his (traitor?) brother pull himself out of the drain. I watched with a tiny smile as the captain of the Fire Ferrets frowned at us and squeezed water from his hair. "What did I tell you about—"

"The last time I brought a fan girl here she ended up being the Avatar AND a kick-ass waterbending replacement." Bolin pointed out before his brother finished. I noticed he didn't point out, _and the girl who kissed you_. Maybe he finally got over her. Then the earthbender set his sights on me. "I guess this might have not been the best night for you to come and watch a match, huh?" he asked sheepishly.

I punched him in the arm lightly. "Yeah, well, if you didn't invite me, Pabu wouldn't have helped save _you_. So you're welcome for saving your ass."

"You guys!" Mako yelled. So I guess now I know who the impatient dickhead in the family is. "Can't you flirt later? We have a lot of other crud we gotta deal with!" And the goody two-shoes who can't cuss.

"Don't be so negative, bro," Bo said, but even so, he seemed to take on a more mature persona. For a second none of us spoke, and we all turned to face the arena, smoke rising off the top. No one knew what to say. It was destroyed.

Finally, Mako seemed as if he'd had enough. He turned away and started to climb the ladder, but there was something different in his step, as if his feet were made of lead. Was that…remorse I smelled?

Bolin leaned down a little and gave me a kiss on the cheek. "Thank you," he whispered into my ear, warmth in his voice.

I glanced at him from the corner of my eyes. Screw Mako; I was going to flirt all I wanted. He wasn't _my_ brother, after all. "Is that all I get for saving your life?"

Taking my shoulders in his hands, Bolin swiveled me around to face him. He rested his damp forearms on my shoulders and peered into my dark eyes with his magnificent green ones. I felt him clasp his fingers together behind my head. I waggled my eyebrows at him, daring him to kiss me.

He took the dare. And despite all the exploding and the fighting and the pain and the terror, despite the fact that my mother was definitely going to ground me until I was pushing up daisies, and despite every little damn thing in our lives that was going on right then and right there in the arena, everything seemed to meld together perfectly in that one kiss. We were definitely not perfect—far from it to say the least.

But we were a start. And that was good enough for me.

* * *

AVATAR ENDING. Sorry, didn't know how to end it. :) BUT I THOUGHT IT WOULD BE CUTE.

And seriously, I wanted them to kiss so bad. as usual, /unashamed. tee hee!

ALRIGHTY BACK FROM FANGIRL-LAND thank you so much for sticking with Briia, Bo and me!

I'll be taking a hiatus for the rest of 2012, working on my first Hunger Games-Maximum Ride story. I'll give you a hint~It's set during the Quarter Quell with Iggy and Katniss as the District 12's tributes, and Gale and Peeta have to team up to go save their Katniss. Parody-adventure, here we come!

Thanks so much again, you guys, for taking your time to read this fanfic :D

~~AgentAva OUT


End file.
